Jump!
by tsunamicats
Summary: Somewhere in the near future, Chloe and Lucifer being a couple and enjoying (?) a trip South together.


Disclaimer: The characters in this text belong to DC Vertigo. The content is not intended for commercial purposes.

This is my first one shot in English. Please hit me hard with suggestions, etc.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Jump now!"

It had been a command, not a request. And, of course she wouldn't be going to follow suit, even if it was the King of Hell himself. Just looking downwards was causing her vertigo and jumping like applying directly for a Darwin Award.

"No, no, no!" was the only word that came out of her mouth.

He stood just behind her and assessed the cliff again.

"It's really not that much. And we have high tide, so there will be a softer landing."

"Softer landing?! Do you mean that there are sharp rocks below?!"

"We will not know unless we try. Maybe your white bikini top will come off during the dive." He pushed her some steps closer to the edge, gently but firm. "This might be a more noteworthy scene than coming out of the jacuzzi in Hot Tub High School. Maybe we get shot by some paparazzi."

She couldn't help rolling her eyes. No way she was jumping off the cliff at the Quebrada in Acapulco. She had seen the diver show with the torches from La Perla nightclub the evening before. It was no small feat to jump these thirty-five meters into a small channel of a bit more than five meters broad and who knew how deep. It didn't look very deep, it seemed he wanted her to target a glass of water.

"You didn't want to swim with sharks, remember, darling? This is swimming without sharks… Probably."

The divers standing next to the Virgin statue were making bets whether these crazy tourists were really going to jump head on, survive or die in the attempt. Some were laughing, shaking their heads or even catcalling the couple, though only the tall and handsome man seemed to understand the insinuations, returning them a lascivious grin. On the opposite side of the cliff some people were already gathering for the sunset show and eyeing them curiously.

Underneath, the Pacific Ocean clashed against the cliff, relentlessly, inexorably and every so often exposing the rocks below the waterline. There was only a small window of opportunity where it was safe to perform the dive.

"Do you trust me?" Of course! Always using emotional blackmail! "Would I put you in harm's way?"

Now he was playing with her beautiful soft hair and smiling with a tenderness he knew she couldn't resist for long. He was trying to seduce her into this madness. "I'll put a delicious Teppanyaki at Shu into the balance. With wagyu, king crab and lobster, anything you like. What else could one desire? You know I like their Hibiki 21 years old and my beverage locker needs to be raided. I'll throw in a dessert bomb for you! And myself, of course! Come on! It will be fun!" He kissed her temple softly.

Until that moment she hadn't noticed that she was now standing at the exact edge from where the traditional divers were performing their act. One of them standing just two or three steps away to tell them the exact moment to do it. The way back was efficiently blocked by her partner who additionally had her taken by the waist. She looked him in the eye and sighed: "Let's do this! But it will cost you dearly!" She hadn't finished her second sentence when she felt the spume in her face and moments later, she saw him waving at the assembled crowd on both sides of the channel with her bikini top between his long fingers while she tried not to get drawn into the open waters or to swallow too much of the salty liquid. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her long and fervently.

"You are much sexier than Ursula Andress in Dr. No, I must admit! And braver!"

"Do you think you are competition for 007 now?" she inquired breathless, her heart beating up to her throat.

"Although my British and my reflexes are much better than the ones from Sean Connery, I have to admit I don't have a license to kill."


End file.
